


wait a minute!

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Band)
Genre: 02z, Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junho is staring again.
Relationships: Lee Hangyul/Cha Junho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	wait a minute!

Junho is staring again. 

He never had a habit of staring before but it seems that Lee Hangyul managed to bring it out of him; his presence is just that polarizing. 

Admittedly, Junho has heard a lot of gossip about Lee Hangyul. Junho started to believe it at first until he began doing volunteer work with Hangyul, and from then on out he figured that his friends were just being very dramatic. 

Dongpyo claims that Hangyul is so terrifying that no mosquito would think to bite him. Hyeongjun is convinced Hangyul has the capacity to eat ten of him alive. Eunsang breaks out into a cold sweat simply at the mention of his name. Minhee puts on a dismissive act and declares him to be “just another irrelevant upperclassman”, but anyone can tell that he is afraid of Hangyul. 

Among such statements from his friends, Junho wonders just what exactly is so scary about Lee Hangyul. Maybe Junho is the only one who hasn’t lost his mind, but Hangyul is far from scary. Hangyul is kind, hilarious, and undeniably handsome when he isn’t being ridiculous. 

But it would be quite awkward to admit that out loud, especially that last part, so Junho keeps those thoughts to himself and never lets them out. 

That doesn’t stop him from staring though, whether it be absentmindedly or not. 

Junho watches Hangyul’s focused eyes and the subtle curve of his cupid’s bow. Hangyul’s lips move and are moving, his voice coming out in reassuring words to the puppy and in concise explanations that Junho finds trouble remembering. 

He watches Hangyul’s steady hands, his fingers have small yet noticeable scars that which makes Junho wonder just how long he’s been volunteering at the shelter, that have stilled because Junho isn’t paying attention. 

“You’re not paying attention,” Hangyul notices. 

“Yes I am,” Junho tells him, slightly shaking his head to avoid zoning out again. 

“You’re lucky that this is an easy job,” Hangyul says lightly. He lifts the puppy out of the warm water. “Could you please hand me a towel?” 

Junho retrieves a towel from a closet and gives it to Hangyul. He dries off the puppy and hands him to an employee, who returns him to his mother with the rest of his clean siblings. 

“You seem distracted,” Hangyul notices. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah,” Junho presses his lips into a line. “I guess?” 

“Really? You don’t sound very sure.” 

“My friends are super scared of you and I don’t know why.” 

“Oh?” Hangyul raises his brows at that. He seems interested in what Junho has to say and not offended at all. Junho continues. 

“Yeah. Like, think you’re a killer or deflate footballs for fun or something. I think they have Hangyul-phobia,” Junho adds as an afterthought, seeming very serious. 

“Ah,” Hangyul’s face twitches and relaxes and he bursts into laughter suddenly. 

“What? You aren’t mad?” Junho asks, shocked and a little flustered. 

“Why would I be mad? That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all week,” Hangyul sighs. 

“What should I do?” 

“Do you think I’m scary, Junho?” 

“Of course not,” Junho says. Hangyul smiles. 

“Then you don’t have to do anything,” he answers. 

Somehow Junho isn’t satisfied, because he wants to do something, wants to prove that Hangyul isn’t as bad as he seems. But Hangyul doesn’t appear bothered at all, and Junho doesn’t want to ruin that. 

“I don’t think Hangyul is all that bad,” Junho suggests one evening. He and his friends are lounging in Eunsang’s living room watching TV but their collective attention span has mostly drifted elsewhere. 

Dongpyo’s face twists itself into a strange expression. “Really.” 

“Yes, really.” Dongpyo’s suspecting expression doesn’t falter. 

“Did he bribe you to say that or something?” Minhee asks. 

“What? No,“ Junho says. “He’s not scary at all. He’s nice.” 

“Nice?” Eunsang repeats. 

“Yes. He picked up someone’s pencil today.” Junho wants to break out into a spiel about how Hangyul does volunteer work with him and mentors him and how Hangyul is more warm-hearted than he seems but stops himself. 

“Anyone could have done that,” Hyeongjun says, still wary. 

“You made it seem like he radiates sunshine and hands you tulips every morning.” Dongpyo raises a suspicious brow. 

“I just said that he’s nice,” Junho laughs. 

“Our pure Junho is mingling with a degenerate,” Minhee wails. “One day he’ll show up to us with a tattoo!” 

Everyone gasps at that. 

“You all are so dramatic,” Junho interrupts. “Like I said, he’s not that bad. And I am not getting a tattoo!” He lightly hits Minhee’s shoulder. 

“Our Junho has grown up so much. He has better boys to talk to than us now,” Dongpyo sniffles, sounding awfully similar to a wistful parent. 

“I do not,” Junho hits Dongpyo’s shoulder too, this time out of embarrassment than adamancy. 

“And one of them said that I’d get a tattoo. A tattoo!” Junho tells Hangyul during the few minutes they have before they need to get to work. He’s been retelling the conversation he had last night but he must have sounded very worked up at that point because the grin Hangyul’s been wearing throughout his entire explanation somehow grows wider. 

“Oh my gosh, how could he,” Hangyul points at himself. “How could _I._” 

“You’re teasing me,” Junho says. He lays his hands flat on the countertop separating them. “I’m trying to clear your name!” 

“I am so sorry, Junho!” Hangyul says but he doesn’t look apologetic at all, rather, delighted. “But I told you that you didn’t have to do anything. Wow you are just...” 

Junho’s composed demeanor is absolutely lost at this point. Hangyul is making him lose his mind. “Just...?” 

“So...” 

“So...?” 

“Guess,” Hangyul says, and Junho blinks at him. 

“What?” 

“Guess what I was going to say.” 

“Unbelievable,” Junho says. 

“Why would I call you that?” Hangyul asks. 

“I don’t know,” Junho explains. “How about funny?” 

“Funny?” 

“You always laugh at me,” Junho points out. 

“That’s not quite it,” Hangyul chuckles. He spares a glance at the clock. “It seems your time is up!” 

“I didn’t know I was being timed,” Junho mumbles to himself. 

“It’s your turn to wash the pups today,” Hangyul reminds him. “Remember what I taught you?” 

“A little,” Junho admits, but there are hardly any worries in the air when they go to the washroom with the puppies and Junho bathes them like a natural. Hangyul leans against the doorway, supervising. 

“You can do it, there we go,” Junho is cooing at the puppy he’s lathering soap onto, mostly repeating whatever he heard Hangyul say. He cups his palm to transfer the water in the basin onto the puppy’s soap-covered fur. 

Once he’s finished, he takes the towel he prepared and wraps it around the puppy carefully. He continues this process with the rest of the litter, making small talk to himself the entire time. 

“There. Nice and warm,” Junho says, wrapping up the last puppy with a towel. He calls the attention of a worker. “Excuse me, I’ve finished cleaning them.” 

Junho gets back on his feet when the employee notices him. 

Junho approaches Hangyul to where he’s waiting at the doorway after he washes his hands. They go back to the front desk and take a small break. 

“Cute,” Hangyul mumbles. 

Junho hears Hangyul say something but he couldn’t quite pick up what. “Hm?” 

“Cute,” Hangyul repeats louder, anticipating Junho’s reaction. 

“Those puppies were very cute,” Junho agrees. 

Hangyul shakes his head, but not disappointedly. “That’s not what I mean.” 

Junho tilts his head in silent confusion. 

“You’re unbelievable, Junho. You’re funny, Junho. You’re cute, Junho,” Hangyul says. “Junho who looks and sounds and is adorable when he plays with puppies, out of those statements, what do you think I want to say the most?” 

“I’m not very cute though,” Junho says, confused. “Oh, what _you_ want to say.” 

He processes it again. 

Wait. “You think I’m cute?” 

“Of course. And I’m glad the feeling is mutual.” Hangyul nods with a smirk. 

“I’m so sorry I stare at you so much,” Junho gasps and covers his mouth with his hand. He’s mostly embarrassed over his own actions because he really does stare at Hangyul too much but then the realization sinks in that Hangyul finds him cute and he proceeds to use both of his hands to hide his own face, overwhelmed. 

“It’s alright. I must be nice to look at,” Hangyul teases. “If it helps I think you’re very handsome too, Junho.” 

“Please stop,” Junho chokes out. Hangyul laughs. “What can I do for you to never mention this ever again?” 

“But I don’t want to stop mentioning it,” Hangyul tells him, but he thinks about it. “Do you have any movies you want to watch?” 

Junho thinks it’s unbelievable how comfortable he feels with Hangyul. Conversation flows freely and easily between them and Junho is very receptive to Hangyul’s sense of humor. 

The movie ends and he doesn’t even realize that he had been laying his head on Hangyul’s shoulder. 

“I want to take a picture,” Junho says when the credits roll. 

“Alright,” Hangyul agrees and lets Junho pull out his phone. They snap a few selfies (stone-faced, smiling, and overly silly) and Junho uploads one of them in the group chat he has with his friends. His phone buzzes immediately and Hangyul chortles once he sees the responses, his head on Junho’s shoulder.

**Dongpyo**  
omg  
no way

**Eunsang**  
?!

**Hyeongjun**  
Who are you and what have you done with Junho?

**Minhee**  
OHMYGODHRNSFMSDKSD


End file.
